royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Duchess Swan
}} Duchess Swan is destined to be a tragic heroine, yet she remains a Royal, (if not a strongly conflicted one). The Royal Duchess schemes to steal another’s destiny and their Happily Ever After, she believes that the Rebels' stories aren't as good as the Royals, therefore doesn't bother switching stories with them. Duchess did once strongly consider being a Rebel, but decided being the best Royal she could be was more important. Duchess is a talented ballerina with grace and poise, who tends to dance instead of walk. It's clear that she doesn't think it's fair for her to have a tragic ending while other Royals like Apple White and Ashlynn Ella have a Happily Ever After. It is unknown whether or not Duchess will re-write her destiny after "Way Too Wonderland", due to everyone now having free choice to rewriting their destiny. Personality Duchess Swan is a stubborn and cunning girl who is an opportunist and is willing to use dishonesty to get what she wants most: the promise of a Happily Ever After. She is jealous of those above her and cruel to those below her, due to her own insecurities. She targets Apple White and Ashlynn Ella most of all, as they are destined for the most success and happiness and Duchess thinks they take it for granted. Duchess looks down at Raven Queen, because she believes that Raven's story is just as bad as her own, if not worse. However, in more recent episodes we see Duchess's nice and thoughtful side. In Best Feather Forward, Humphrey Dumpty helps Duchess with her thronework and she is very grateful. Appearance Duchess has long black, white and lilac streaked hair which she wears in a low ponytail. She has brown eyes and dark, striking eyebrows. Name As each Ever After High student has their own fairytale-represented name, Duchess' name comes from the grace of a swan. Duchesses are trained to be graceful. In peerage, a duchess is ranked below a princess, symbolizing how Duchess is not the most popular or admired girl at Ever After High. Setting Duchess Swan's setting is the house where she grew up in and the lake that is located behind it. Family Duchess Swan is the daughter of the Swan Queen from the fairy tale Swan Lake. It is revealed in Next Top Villain that her mother is permanently stuck in swan form and she lived with her grandmother when young. She and her grandmother are on good terms, and she is very proud of Duchess' grades. They usually send each other letters during school time. It is unknown who her father is, but it is possibly Prince Siegfried from Swan Lake. Friends Duchess is infamous around Ever After High and does not have many friends. Faybelle Thorn is one of the few people Duchess gets along with due to their shared selfish personalities, Duchess even states herself that "birds of a feather flock together" when talking about their friendship. She is apparently also good friends with Kitty Cheshire. In Kitty's Curious Tale, she is see having tea with Duchess. Her dancing is admired by Justine Dancer and Duchess eventually returned Justine's admiration Duchess' partner in crime was Sparrow Hood and they were friends for a short time, until Sparrow left Duchess due to their friendship making him excluded from the other students. Lizzie Hearts is Duchess' roommate, they appear to be on good terms most of the time, but Duchess' selfishness and Lizzie's temper can get in the way. Courtly Jester named Duchess as her best friend, although the two never interacted directly since Courtly's arrival at school. Romance Duchess has a crush on Daring Charming, but she seems to be the one girl at the school that Daring isn't interested in. Duchess got jealous of Lizzie when she started going on dates with Daring and of Apple White when Daring asked her to a dance instead of Duchess. She hasn't yet expressed her feelings about Daring and his current girlfriend, Rosabella Beauty. She is the crush of the smallest Billy Goat Gruff. Pet Duchess has a pet trumpeter swan named Pirouette. Powers Duchess has unlimited swan powers. She can walk on water, fly, swim, and even transform into a swan. Early Life In Next Top Villain, it was said that once, her feet turned into a swan's webbed feet, an event which made her classmates call her an "ugly duckling". Class Schedule *Advanced Ballet *Damsel-in-distressing Class *Dance Class-ic *Home Economyths *General Villainy *Muse-ic *Princessology *Science & Sorcery Color Scheme Duchess' color scheme consists of black, lavender, and white. She tends to add colors like silver and extremely light grey. Outfit:Original Duchess has frilly gray edges coming out of her ballerina dress. Her ballerina dress is mostly white with pale black and gray areas and patterns around it. Duchess wears a hair ornament that is in the shape of a feather. Her shirt has bright white royal patterns and her skirt has bright white feather patterns and black spots. Her inner skirt is dusty gray with bright white spots, her skirt also has black swan and white star detailing. Outfit:Legacy Day Duchess wears a larger version of her basic outfit's crown. She wears a large feathery dress that contains various shades of white feathers. Trivia *Duchess has a tendency to call people "dear" whenever she feels cocky as she uses the word sarcastically rather than endearingly. *A Rebel seal sign is shown in Duchess' background from True Hearts Day Part 1, yet Duchess is a Royal. *Duchess' favourite food is Almonds and Avocado. *Her star sign is Taurus. *Muse-ic is Duchess' least favourite subject as she does not sing very well. She has admitted herself that she honks horribly when she sings. *Duchess' pet swan Pirouette sleeps in a nest next to Duchess' bed in her dorm room. *In literature it is hinted that she could choose to be the black swan or the white swan. Duchess doesn't want to be a villain or a Rebel, so even though she doesn't act like it most of the time, she chooses the part of white swan instead of a black swan forever after. **Despite this, Duchess is a black swan when she transforms. *Duchess stands slightly taller then most of the girls at Ever After High. Gallery Photo Gallery Duchess2 tcm571-178267.png|Profile Art Profile art - Duchess Swan II.png|Profile Art luc-elementix_tumblr_com_Duchess.jpg|Book Art Duchess Swan Legacy Day - TTOLD.png|Legacy Day Outfit Duchess Thronecopming dress.jpg|Duchess's dress at the Faybelle Formal Profile art - Fairest On Ice Duchess.jpg|Fairest On Ice Profile Art Duchessbb.png|Birthday Ball Box Art Duchess in Swan Form.png|Duchess in Swan Form Duchess Swan the Daughter of the Swan Princess.png|Daughter of the Swan Princess Duchess Dancing - Blondie's Just Right.png|Duchess Dancing Duchess Swan - True Hearts Day Part Three.png|Duchess in True Hearts Day Part 3 Duchess Swan - True Hearts Day Part One.png|Duchess Swan True Hearts Day Part 1 - stop that.jpg|Duchess, Hunter, Sparrow, Ashlynn Duchess and Ashlynn - True Hearts Day Part Two.png|Duchess & Ashlynn Cae86c27b7c31f01b26b7bee2d009ab7.jpg|Duchess with Hunter and Ashlynn Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Royals Category:Girls Category:Dancers Category:Princesses Category:Shapeshifters Category:Villians Category:Duchess Swan Pages